Decisions
by Chicalata
Summary: Sam makes a tough decision from a piece of mail. Will it hurt her? Her family? Danny? Or will it be the best decision of her life? Please read A/N BEFORE. Thank you! Post PP, DxS, Sam POV.


Decisions – A Danny Phantom Fanfic

Well sheeeeit, it's been quite a while since I posted anything Danny Phantom. I got the worst case of writing something, so I'm just going to let it flow. Sam's POV. Have fun my lovelies!

Disclaimer: If you read anything that you know is not mine, then it's safe to say it's NOT mine. I don't own Danny Phantom.

I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE ARMY. Don't flame me.

***** IMPORTANT. It's two years because I want it to be.

**Decisions**

It was March 18th when I got a letter. However, It wasn't just any letter. As I was going through the normal stack of mail, I sifted through bills, random college letters, more bills, and ads. The last piece of mail was from a certain organization, The United States Army. I stalled, and wondered whether or not I should really look at the letter. I never had plans of joining the military, considering I want world peace. Ever since fighting ghosts with Danny and Tucker, I had a pull toward the military but I pushed it down. I walked up the stairs into my room, closing the door and locking it.

I sat down on the side of my bed and opened the letter. It said, "Samantha," I groaned at the use of my full name, "We have seen your expertise from footage of ghost fighting, and believe that you would be a great candidate in our services. The benefits include…" I stopped reading there. Since when did we have footage of us fighting ghosts? Oh, right. Danny is an international hero. I continued reading the letter. Nothing really special in the benefits, considering my parents have enough money to pay for my entire class' college tuition. Suddenly thinking about my grandpa, my first hero, I made my decision and put the letter away. I then started on my homework.

LINE BREAK

Today was the day I was revealing to my family and friends where I was going to college. My parents invited Danny, Tucker, Valerie and their respective families. I was very nervous. As I looked into my mirror, more for calming my nerves than making sure I looked fine, I felt in my heart that I was doing the right thing. I walked away from my mirror and opened my door. Sighing, I walked down the stairs, where everyone was waiting.

"Good evening everyone, I'm glad you could all make it. I know, I know. I've been holding back from ALL of you. It was a very hard decision for me. I had to decide between leaving here for an art school in New York, or something else. Something more dangerous, and the path less traveled. Tonight, I reveal to all of you that I will be serving in the United States Army." I hear someone drop a glass and I avoid Danny and Tucker's faces at all cost. I continued, "It was a very tough decision for me. As I was mulling over the decision, I took how my boyfriend and my best friends would take it. Let's just say I cried that night," I heard a few chuckles. "I also had a flashback to when Jazz, Mrs. Fenton and I had to be the heroes of Amity Park for 12 hours. I felt so needed and at home when I was at the quote 'training camp', but I would skip out on Helga. I hope you all respect my decision. I am leaving for boot camp on July 30th. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the food and drinks!" I breathed out a breath I didn't know was cooped up in my lungs and closed my eyes. I felt someone hug me, which turned out to be Valerie.

"Sam, I'm so proud of you. It takes a lot of courage to join an organization like that. Just don't get killed, okay?" Valerie said and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I won't. If I do, expect me to haunt you for the rest of your life." We both laughed as my tension started to wear off. Tucker came up to me next and gave me a bone-crushing hug, which was surprising since he's not very strong.

"Sam, I'll make sure that you can always contact us, if need be. I am so proud that you're finding your way. My shin and I had a feeling that you'd join the military." I laughed and lightly punched his arm.

"Anytime your shin forgets, I'll remind it." I smiled innocently and laughed when Tucker's face went pale. "Now, where's Danny?" I asked, looking around the living room.

"He's upstairs in your room," Tucker said. I nodded and walked up the stairs.

I opened my door slowly, and saw Danny sitting on my bed with his head in his hands.

"Danny?" I asked softly.

"What?" He snapped, never taking his head out of his hands.

"Danny… I knew you would react this way…" I said, sitting down next to him and grabbing his hand. He got up and stared at me.

"Then why, Sammy? You knew I'd react like this. Don't you realize that I need you? Sam, I'd prefer you fight ghosts than people with guns and bombs. Don't you realize how dangerous it is?" Danny yelled.

I looked down. "Danny, I did this for myself. Also, think about it. I wanted to ask the same questions to you. When you started being stubborn and fighting dangerous ghosts on your own, how do you think I felt? Danny, I promise you that I won't die. I can't promise that I won't get hurt. However, I can't stay in Amity Park forever. I want to make my family proud. I want to make you proud. I didn't do this to break your heart. My grandpa died after serving in the war, and he was my first hero. You're now my hero. Please Danny, I love you so much. Don't cry, sweetheart. I'll always be here," I touched his chest where his heart lay, "okay? I'm not dropping off the face of the Earth. I want you to be strong for me, just like I have been the past 3 years for you." I stopped talking as Danny fell onto his knees and sobbed.

"Sammy… Oh Sammy…" He said as I grabbed him and hugged him tightly. He cried into my neck as I felt his salty tears soak a small patch of my shirt. He held onto me tightly, making it harder for me not to cry right along with him.

"You know what, Danny?" I spoke softly, "I'm afraid, too. But when I was making this decision, I thought of how afraid you must've been when you started ghost fighting. Then I made my decision, knowing that if you could be strong, I could, too. We're a team, right?" I said, and kissed his head.

"You'll be there to support me right, Danny?" I asked him as he pulled away. He pecked me on the lips and gave me a watery smile.

"I will be." He said and hugged me again. "Now, Sammy, we have to make this the best month of your life. Time for cake!" He jumped up and took my hand and we ran out of my room and down the stairs, with smiles on our faces.

LINE BREAK

Well, I'm in Afghanistan right now. Patrolling the Middle East, although hot, and quite scary at times, is rewarding. Those ghosts won't know what hit them when I come home. After *****two years overseas, I realized I loved fighting ghosts more than people themselves. I kept up with Danny and Tucker weekly, and things have been going well over there so I contacted my commander and asked to resign.

"Manson! Report!" I hear my commander call to me.

"There have been no threats from the villagers, but we lost two of our men from a road bomb."

I heard my commander swear. "Alright, you're free to go, Manson. We'll miss you here." She says.

"Thanks Comman-" she interrupted me. "It's Stacy. Have a safe trip home."

"Thanks, I will, and Stacy?" She looks at me. "You too." I flashed a smile and grabbed my bag.

I waved to my fellow army friends and gave them hugs. Various 'call me when you get home' and 'we'll miss you' phrases were yelled out as I got jump-hugged.

'Now, time to get to the air station.' I thought.

As I sat in the air station, waiting for the plane to be ready to board, I reflected on the past two years in the Middle East and sighed.

"Ms. Manson?" I hear someone call my name. "The plane is ready to board."

"Thank you." I said and grabbed my bag and walked up the stairs into the plane.

After 18 hours on the plane, the plane finally landed in Amity Park's Military Air station. I sighed in relief as I let it set in that I am off of foreign soil and about to step on the ground of my town.

I walked out of the plane and I found Jazz waiting for me. She tackled me and gave me a huge hug.

"SAM! Oh my gosh, look at you! You grew so much!" She said.

"That's what happens when you age, Jazz" I joked and climbed into the black escalade that drove us to her car.

As we were riding in her car, we initiated small talk.

"Are you excited for Christmas at home?" She asked, looking over at me for a second then positioned her eyes back on the road.

"I am. I'm excited to see Tucker and Danny, too." I said, excitement dripping in my voice.

"I can't believe you're surprising them!" Jazz exclaimed.

"It was tough, but I managed to pull it off." I said, smiling.

After around twenty minutes of passing by through most of Amity Park, we arrived to the Fenton's house. I sighed and looked at the street in front of me. I suddenly felt Jazz's hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, Sam." She smiled warmly at me, despite the cold weather.

We walked into the house, and I could see that no one was up yet. She led me to the living room where there were tons of boxes. They all had cheesy wrapping paper on them, and I couldn't help but chuckle. As soon as we heard footsteps above us, I jumped behind the couch and Jazz stood in front of the stairs. I stayed quiet and still in case someone heard me rustling behind the couch.

"Morning mom! Morning dad! Merry Christmas!" I heard Jazz say.

A combination of "Morning sweetie!" and "Merry Christmas pumpkin!" reached my ears. Soon I heard footsteps toward the box.

"What's in here? I hope it's fudge!" Mr. Fenton said, about to lift the cover off a present, then I heard an audible slap, and I assumed it was on his hand.

"Dad! That's for Danny! Now, let's go wake the sleepyhead up!" Jazz said.

I heard footsteps as they ascended the stairs. After a few minutes and a lot of groaning from my boyfriend as I heard his parents and sister yell at him phrases like "Merry Christmas!" and "Get up Danny boy!", I heard the vibrations of the family's footsteps on the stairs.

"Whoa, that's a ton of presents!" I heard Danny exclaim. I blushed after hearing his voice. 'Wow, his voice got deeper…" I thought as my cheeks burned.

I heard them all sit down on the couch, then talk to each other, while opening presents. Mrs. Fenton got various tools for the ghost hunting equipment, Jazz got psychology books, Danny got posters and a new telescope, and Mr. Fenton got fudge and some equipment, also.

After what seemed like hours upon hours, I heard Jazz exclaim in an obvious fashion that there were two final special presents. She popped in a DVD I made for Danny and the rest of the Fenton family, filmed in Afghanistan, wishing them all a Merry Christmas and telling them other various details. As the video was playing, I looked under the couch to find Danny's feet so I could get to him easily. After I heard myself say "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I miss you all." I heard a few sniffles and then Danny spoke.

"I really miss her. I can't believe she's been gone for almost two years… I wonder when she's coming home." He said.

"I think in March? She told me on video chat that since she was one of the best cadets they have ever had, they wanted her for a long time." Jazz said solemnly.

"Well, regardless, that was very sweet of her. Now, who wants chocolate chip pancakes?" Mrs. Fenton asked as she walked to the kitchen. Mr. Fenton and Jazz followed her to the kitchen while Danny stayed behind.

"Danny? Aren't you going to have some pancakes?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"No, I'm just bummed now. I love and miss Sam, don't get me wrong, but it still hurts me knowing she's halfway across the world." Danny said sadly.

"Well, I'll bring some pancakes to you when they're ready." Mrs. Fenton said.

I assumed Danny nodded, because she left the living room. I popped up a little bit to see where Danny was positioned on the couch. He had his head in his arms on the coffee table, obviously bummed. At this point, I felt terrible, knowing I was the cause of his sadness. I walked around the couch slowly and then sat next to my boyfriend and rubbed his back.

"Go away Jazz. I don't need a pep talk right now." Danny said with his face still covered.

"Danny… Don't you want to see your girlfriend?" I asked softly.

He suddenly looked up at me, with puffy eyes that had tears flowing down his cheeks. He smiles and tackles me into a hug.

"Oh goodness Sammy. My Sammy. Welcome home, I love you so much." He whispered shakily in my ear as he cried.

He pulled back and stood up, taking me with him as he scooped me up in a bear hug. He twirled me around and started jumping and laughing with me in his arms.

"God I missed you Sam!" He yelled. He then put me down and grabbed my face instead and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and enjoyed the moment.

After the excitement died down, we sat on the couch as I let him ask questions.

"How are you home?!"

"I asked off."

"How is that possible in the Army?"

"Being one of the best has its perks. Plus I resigned."

"You WHAT?!" He exclaimed.

I grabbed his hand. "Danny, I realized something while I was in the Middle East. I realized that even though being an Army cadet was rewarding, I missed you and everyone else. I figured out that my potential is here in Amity Park as an artist." I said. He smiled and gave me a soft kiss on my lips.

"So you're moving to New York?" He asked sadly.

"No, not necessarily. I called Amity Park University and I sent in an application. I'll be at APU getting a degree in Design." I said.

He smiled wider and took my hand. "Sam, I'm really happy you came back. I missed you so much. Those video chats are nothing compared to the real thing." He said and hugged me again. He suddenly got up and looked at me.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" He said and ran up the stairs. I stared at him running up the stairs until I heard someone call my name.

"Sam, sweetheart!" Mrs. Fenton said and gave me a big hug. "How have you been? Welcome home! We all missed you so much!" She said.

Then Mr. Fenton came out and gave me a hug. "We all missed you very much Sam!" He said as I smelled the faint scent of fudge from his breath.

I smiled and was about to continue, when I saw Danny walk down the stairs. He came up to me and gave me a peck on the lips before getting down on one knee.

"So many surprises today!" I heard Mrs. Fenton as she sniffled. I looked down at Danny, who was smiling brighter than the sun.

"Sammy, I let you go to the war, and even though it was great for you, it was hell for me. I missed you so much; more than I thought was possible. I don't want to ever let you go again. So Sam, will you do the honors of being my ass-kicking, ghost-fighting wife?" He said and opened the little box that was in his hand to reveal a diamond ring. I laughed and tears fell down my face.

"Of COURSE, Danny! Yes, I will!" I said and he stood up and put the ring on my finger and then we kissed.

"Merry Christmas, Danny." I said.

"Merry Christmas, Sammy. I love you." He said and pulled me close.

LINE BREAK

"Oww Jazz, you're poking me!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry! Just… two… more… A-ha! All done." She flattened out the side of my dress and smiled. "You're beautiful, Sam." She said. I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror. I smoothed my hands over my bodice and torso and breathed out a breath I didn't know that I was holding.

"Sam?" I look over to my father. "It's time." I walked over and grabbed onto his arm.

"Ready?" I asked.

"No, my baby is getting married. But he's a great man." He said, choking up mid sentence.

I kissed his cheek then I heard the organ play the wedding processional.

"Well, let's do this." I said and started walking.

As I walked, I felt all eyes on me, and I suddenly was afraid that I'd fall flat on my face.

"You won't trip, sweetheart." He whispered in my ear. I looked at him and was about to ask how he knew that I was thinking about that when he gave me a look.

"I got married 27 years ago to your mother. I had the same nerves when I was the first to walk down." He whispered. I nodded and continued walking arm and arm with my father.

As soon as Danny and I set sights on each other, we both radiantly smiled. He put a hand over his mouth, I'm assuming to stop him from tearing up. I looked around and saw all the guests, ranging from Dash to Skulker. I saw Duct tape on the Box Ghost's face and resisted the urge to laugh.

We finally reached the altar and the wedding started. We went through the basic Christian-Jew marriage traditions since I agreed to convert to a Christian, to make our wedding much easier. Then we got to the vows.

"Danny, when we got together, I never felt so much joy in my life. Waiting for years for you to notice that I loved you really paid off. I knew you were the one when we were on a date at the Nasty Burger, and an old couple came up to us and the wife told me that we reminded them of themselves 40 years before. We stayed together throughout all of our fights, your ghost fights, the drama, etc. You stuck with me through my decision to join the military, come home and get a degree in art, and we'll stick together for the rest of our lives. I'm so excited for our future. I love you Danny, and I always will."

"Sam, from the moment I met you, unbeknownst to me," the crowd chuckled. "I was in love with you. From the way you talked, to the way you cared for everyone around you, I fell hard. As our years of friendship grew, I finally realized I was in love with you when you kissed Gregor." He shuddered. "Anyway, I am thrilled that you will be joining my family, my ghost hunting ways and that we'll be creating our own family. Sam, I love you. Forever and for always."

"Now," the priest said, "the rings please."

Cujo brought up the rings to the priest, who paled slightly. After we repeated the priest's words and slipped the rings on each other's fingers, it was time to make our marriage official.

"By the power vested in me and the state of Michigan, you may now kiss the bride."

Danny grabbed my face and kissed my lips passionately. We broke apart and smiled at each other as the crowd cheered.

"May I present to you, the new Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" The priest exclaimed and the crowd cheered more.

This was the best day of my life.

LINE BREAK

It was March 18th when Danny and I's lives changed forever. He and I looked down at the little white device with two pink lines on its screen.

We both looked at each other and smiled.

FIN.

Dawwwww so cute.

Feel free to leave the nice reviews J

- Chicalata


End file.
